


Emergency Oxygen Conservation Techniques

by WishUponADragon



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: I love them but they don't always think things through, Multi, graphic depiction of stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishUponADragon/pseuds/WishUponADragon
Summary: The Millennium Falcon is crowded and falling apart. Getting a moment's peace can drive some people to incredible lengths.





	Emergency Oxygen Conservation Techniques

It wasn’t the perfect place for a date. It was a bit cramped, but then again so was everywhere on the Millenium Falcon recently. At least the airlock had a nice view of the stars as what was left of the rebellion zipped between them. And it was private. Finn liked that he could close the doors and know that no one would bother him and Poe while they talked. All in all, it was the nicest place they could manage. 

Until, of course, the red lights started flashing. 

“Um, what does that mean?” Finn looked up at the light that was blinking annoyingly on the wall, then back at Poe.

Poe didn’t answer at first. He stood up and pushed the button on the wall to open the doors to the main ship. Nothing happened. “Not good...” 

It was then that Finn’s ears popped. “Do you feel the pressure in here changing?”

Poe nodded. “Right, so, what that means is,” he gestured with his hands to the door that opened into space. “That thing must have sprung a leak. The air in here is draining.”

“What?” Finn’s breathing quickened automatically. “Wait, what do we do? How long do we have?” He looked quickly around the tiny room for any other potential exit.

“Hey, hey. Finn.” Poe grabbed his shoulders roughly, forcing Finn to look at him. “Calm down. Leia and Rey in the control center will be getting that alarm too.” He pointed up to the light that was still flashing on the wall. “Someone’s gonna come down here to check it out, and they’ll let us back into the main ship. It’s gonna be okay.”

Finn did relax, but only for a moment before another thought occurred to him. “How long do you think that’s going to be though? What if we run out of air first-”

Poe cut him off by putting his finger over Finn’s lips. “Calm down. If you panic, you take in more oxygen.” Finn nodded, Poe’s finger still covering his mouth. “That’s a good point though. Okay, so, people take more oxygen in than we actually need. If we can breathe back and forth, we won’t need as much air and can stay alive longer. With me so far?” 

That didn’t sound quite right to Finn, but he didn’t have any better ideas. He pulled Poe’s hand away and leaned forward until their lips met.

It was difficult at first, since Finn’s breathing was still too fast, and they had to break apart more than once to try again. Eventually the comforting feeling of Poe’s lips on his own and his arms around him calmed Finn down enough for them to find a rhythm.

If it wasn’t for the fear of dying, it would have been perfect. Finn found himself unable to be afraid when Poe was so close. He had been trying to count the seconds, but gave in and let time become irrelevant. Their breathing, matched in time with each other, reminded him of the waves breaking on the shores of some distant planet he had visited once. It was a nice memory to hold onto as the edges of his vision grew dark...

A hiss sounded from the airlock doors, and a familiar voice rang out. “What the heck are you two doing?”

Poe and Finn separated sheepishly. The recycled air of the Millenium Falcon had never tasted as good as it did then. 

“Rose! Rey! You saved us,” Poe cheered, rushing to hug both.

“Um, emergency... oxygen conservation techniques,” Finn said, following Poe out of the airlock. “It’s, um, standard procedure.” He nodded seriously. 

Rose and Rey exchanged a glance at each other before bursting into giggles. “You dumbasses,” Rose managed in between gasps of laughter.

“The air was just fine,” Rey snickered a bit while she explained. “The inside door malfunctioned. Rose brought me down to Force-open it so she could work on the wiring.” 

Finn waved his hands a bit. “No, no, the other one is definitely broken too, there was definitely less air in there at the end...”

“Sounds like you two gave yourselves carbon dioxide poisoning from making out.” Rose was trying to keep a straight face now, but not succeeding. “Why don’t you go have Chewy check you out while we fix the door?”

Poe and Finn exchanged glances and nodded rapidly at their girlfriends. They left in a chorus of agreement while Rose and Rey got to work, still laughing.


End file.
